Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗) is one of the characters in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Appearance Komaeda has a long dark green coat that goes down past his knees. His coat has a bunch of red squares on his right shoulder, and a red number '55'. He wears a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it. His pants are typical black pants. He has a long chain that goes from the back of his pants to the front with a little skull charm attached to it. His shoes are brown, and they appear to be zipped up rather than being tied or using velcro. Komaeda has messy shoulder-length white hair. He has light gray eyes, and he usually has a smile on his face. Personality Komaeda first comes off a polite and kind boy, but during the first trial he is revealed to be borderline insane. After showing off his true colors, he begins to ramble on about how hope is the most important thing in this world, and hope that is created from beating despair is the most amazing feeling that one could have. Komaeda also doesn't really care for his own life, in fact he encourages the other students to kill him as long as someone feels hope from it. He also considers himself worthless when compared to the other SHSL Students, claiming that his talent is pathetic and that he was born a talentless person who will never be considered anything special. Later, however, he finds his luck to be incredible and tells the other students to believe in themselves and Komaeda's own luck. He ends up depending on his luck very much. History Pre-Despair Incident Komaeda's life has always been a turn between 'Good Luck' and 'Bad Luck'. His parents passed away right in front of his eyes during an airplane crash when he was young, letting him inherit all their fortune. Other than his parents, it was claimed that he has no other relatives alive. In Middle School, he was kidnapped by a murderer, in which his 'Good Luck' bailed him out of it and found a lottery ticket that let him win 3 million yen. Island Life of Mutual Killing Komaeda begins off by acting polite and kind towards everyone, until the day Togami suggests the party. He pretends that he was unaware of the whole situation, and through his "Good Luck", he picks out the lot to be the one who cleans the old lodge. He makes use of this opportunity to set up and ensure that someone would die during the party, but was eventually discovered by Teruteru. During his plan when the lights went out, just as when he was about to target Togami, he gets pushed away by the latter and Togami gets killed by Teruteru, who was targeting Komaeda, instead. He reveals his plans during the trial, causing everyone to start distrusting him. Komaeda was not present to investigate the new Island in Chapter 2, and the reason turned out to be that he was tied up by Souda and Nidai to avoid the same incident from happening again. After the news leaked out, people were assigned to provide him with his meals. Gallery Komaeda_design.png|Komaeda's design Trivia *He has a liking for "beautiful things", which is not described in detail. *He dislikes noisy places. *His name is an anagram for "Na-e-gi Ma-ko-to da." Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters